An unfortunate Situation
by DeliciousNewYork
Summary: Snape runs into Lily in a club and while she waits for James they talk about their past together and what could have been rated M for language and sexual subject matter


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, spells, etc.

* * *

Unfortunate Situation

There were certain things he wouldn't do, no matter what every man had his limits. Slow dancing was Severus Snape's limit and this wasn't the first time it had lost him the gaze of an attractive woman. Lena Melongrape, the waspy brunette had moved on to some dark haired guy who was dancing like an idiot. Fucking hell, it was Sirius Black. Could things get any worse? Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered going to stupid clubs like this. Then he remembered how desperate he was to meet someone, anyone.

He had more important things to worry about. World domination at the hand of a dark lord that he was faithfully serving. Yeah, he remembered but it didn't help that all of the other deatheaters seemed to have some semblance of action. They all had some girlfriend, wife, or random hookup waiting at their beck and call. You'd think being in a position of such power could get you something… wouldn't you?

It wasn't even just the sex, just talking to someone, having someone care enough to smile and duck their head and use a singsong voice and blush and stare at their feet and all of the other wonderful things girls did when they were interested. He didn't want to admit it to himself but he really would settle for some good old companionship. It sounded better if it was all for a quick lay, more masculine, less emotional.

"What ya looking so sour for?" a female voice asked leaning into his left ear, the warm breath and sweet smell that accompanied sent a sensation through his body.

"I'm not sour, this is just how I look," Snape responded playfully, she'd asked the same question many times before. "Careful, Lily don't want your new boytoy to see you talking to me," He added in a less playful tone. She frowned in response.

"What makes you think my boytoy would care?" She asked from pouted lips. Snape rolled his eyes over to where Sirius was glaring at them.

"Only a matter of time before Black calls Jimmy-boy over here," Snape warned.

"James won't care, he trusts me, he knows there's nothing going on between us."

Nothing. Snape just shrugged scanning the dance floor. He was determined to find someone else.

"Right, nothing, so why don't you find him then and I'll just-"

"Sev, I didn't mean nothing, I just meant, we're friends you know, that's all-"

"Right, and if you don't mind I think that blonde needs someone to dance with-" Snape was already walking away, desperately trying to push Lily's melodic singsong voice as she called after him.

"Don't be mad at me, you know you're my best mate. If things were different…" He couldn't here her. He was dancing with a blonde who seemed to be trying desperately to get away, great.

"If things were different…" What did that even mean? He knew what she was referring to, obviously. That one time, right around the first time that Lily's sister had run away from home, the letter from her parents, they didn't know if she where she was, if she was ok, if she was even alive. Then the letter she got from Petunia, even worse "You're the reason I left. I can't stand being in the same family as a freak…" So maybe he had taken advantage of her in a rough situation, but she had seemed very up for the comforting, things hadn't gone too far just far enough for him to know what she felt like…

What had to be different for that to happen again? Did someone else have to disappear? Die? He'd fucking off James Potter right then if that was the requirement… What else had to change? She had a list of complaints:

Too skeptical

Too cynical

Needs to loosen up

Needs to get laid (couldn't she give a guy a hand with that one?)

Stop hanging out with that crowd

Give people a chance

Stop tucking in your shirt

Smile once in a while

Etc.

Etc.

Etc.

He couldn't do

it, there was no way. She'd never go for him, not again, she probably thought of there little tryst as some huge mistake. A big fat fucking mistake. Sorry I snogged you, lets both forget it ever happened so I can go off with my quidditch playing asshole and be little miss popular. Whore. Needy whore. He needed another unfortunate situation, enough of those and maybe she'd be back crying at his door and climbing into his bed. "I just don't want to be alone, I feel so alone." How alone did she have to feel for her to let him go all the way? How many unfortunate situations did that take?

He didn't need her or her put downs. She laughed, throwing her head back as James twirled her around the dance floor, he smiled down at her long white neck and shiny red hair grinning wildly. Didn't need it, but he wanted it. He forced himself to look away from her lean form dancing merely feet away as he struggled to keep his dance partner from deserting him entirely.

In the other corner a lumpy looking girl with dyed red hair and running mascara sat in a drunken heap. He was desperate, admittedly desperate for that one night stand, fuck friendship or companionship he just needed someone easy.

As he walked towards her she looked up at him gurgling slightly. As he hoisted her up and offered to take her home he tried to pretend that the pudgy face in front of him was more familiar to him, he squinted only allowing his eyes to take in the shiny red hair, the outline of full lips… She could be his Lily for tonight and for another night he could take advantage of an unfortunate situation.

A/N: If you like this and/or are interested in a continuation of this story leave me a note, I intended it as a one-shot but after reading it I can see it being turned into something longer... Thanks for reading!


End file.
